bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Infinity's DNA Sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four green crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wears a black shirt white pants and black boots. The Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A blue ball of energy travels from the back of the screen to the front, covering the entire visible area. Green crystals sprout from Bryce's arm and cover his hand. His face is covered in the same crystal, and shortly after his eye is covered by yellow crystal. He bends forward as two large spikes grow from the back of his shoulders. Diamondhead poses with his arms flexed in a sort of curled way. History In Full Time Hero, Bryce used him to stop a team of robbers. In The Girl of My Dreams, Diamondhead was defeated by Sunder. In Her Savior, Diamondhead blocked a laser attack from Sunder and then proceeded to mercilessly beat him in retaliation. In Kevin 11, Diamondhead was accidentally selected when Bryce was trying to fight Kevin with Everglade. His powers were then absorbed by Kevin and utilized. In The Alliance (BBO), Diamondhead fought the Alliance (Zombozo, The Circus Freaks, Vulkanus) In Secrets Part: 2, Diamondhead fought and defeated Vilgax. In Depression Diamondhead fought Rojo unti the Infinity timed out. In Framed (BBO), Diamondhead was used by Bryce to block an attack from Kevin, as Everglade, and then tried to fight him but was defeated. Later, Kevin used him to fight Lieutenant Steel but is defeated when Bryce fights him as Everglade. In Nemesis Attack, Diamondhead fought Nemevoc as Darkflame, and then Negative Diamondhead when Darkflame switched forms. In Time Trouble, He briefly fights the Time Monster. In Prisoners for Fun, Diamondhead fights Kevin at the beginning of the episode, and is then whisked up to the Megacruiser and has to ward off on of Slix Vigma's robots. In Darkness in the Air, Diamondhead fights the Halloween Trio before being quickly subdued by the Yenaldooshi. In Bowman 10,000 (Episode), Bryce selects Diamondhead to fight Sploot, but Bowman 10,000 changes it quickly. He then later provides a crystalline wall to protect Bowman 10,000 from Death Dragon's attack. In Back With a Vengeance (BBO), Diamondhead attempts to fight Vilgax and Kevin, but is quickly defeated. In Nemesis Returns, Nemevoc uses Diamondhead to get XLR8's attention. In The Darkest Night: Part One, Diamondhead fought and defeated a large squadron of Esoterica. In Not So "Shiny" Now, Huh?, Diamondhead was used to take out remaining Chorus Rebel guards. In Nemesis' Revenge, Diamondhead was used by Nemevoc in an attempt to kill Bryce. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons, however he can control all crystals, regardless of it being part of his biological structure or not. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions. These shards are extremely sharp and incredible durable. He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. He is capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead has the ability to regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Diamondhead has superhuman strength, easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays as crystal doesn't age. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or other surface he's been knocked into. Appearances *''Full Time Hero'' (first appearance) *''The Girl of My Dreams'' *''Her Savior'' *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Secrets Part: 2'' *''Depression'' *''Framed'' (2x; first time by Bryce, second by Kevin) *''Nemesis Attack'' (2x; first time by Bryce, second by Nemevoc) *''Time Trouble'' *''Prisoners for Fun'' *''Darkness in the Air'' *''Nemesis Returns'' *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' *''Not So "Shiny" Now, Huh?'' *''Nemesis' Revenge'' Gallery BBO Diamondhead.png Negative Diamondhead.png|Nemevoc as Diamondhead David as Diamondhead 10.png|David as Diamondhead Trivia *Diamondhead is fairly close to indestructible, making it hard for enemies to cause him physical damage. **However, this does not prevent him from being knocked unconscious. *Diamondhead was the first alien used by Bryce to fight against evil. *It was stated in Nemesis Attack that Diamondhead is, in fact, made of Taedenite. *Diamondhead is the second alien form used to kill someone, following Ultimate Galactica. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes